Harry Potter and the Anamagi of Hogwarts
by xXjealousofginnyXx
Summary: Greyback attacks Harry the night Dumblydore dies...  A cute story of anamagi.I really am trying! please read -my first fanfic and I'm only 13.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya lovely peoples…

This is my first fanfic and thanks for bothering to look at it.

I wrote while sitting in my history class and I just want to know what you think.

…Enjoy…

**Me: ****OMG!** It's Harry freaking Potter I loooove you *faints*

**Harry:**OMG! It's jealousofginny!

Aaaaaah! *faints*

**Me:** I don't own any thing you recognize *sniff sniff*

HarRy pOTtER aNd The AnAmaGi Of HOgwaRTS

Harry raced after Snape, vengeance raging inside him, he had murdered Dumbledore. Dumbledore - the greatest wizard in history, the man who had trusted Snape, who believed he had changed. "Crucio!" he yelled intending to drown Snape in a hurricane of pain, yet at the same second he was attacked, he cried out as he felt a searing pain and the tearing of his skin.

Harry awoke in a haze of confusion, he was in the hospital wing but it didn't matter Dumbledore, his guide and mentor had gone.

He was not alone though, the beds around his were full and he could hear Madam Pomphrey bustling around the groaning patients. Next to him sat Remus Lupin "Welcome back Harry", he said with a sad smile. " 'T was Snape he murdered him -he killed Dumbledore! Remus he… he… he killed him" Harry panted. At this Remus stood shocked he looked as though he was about to fall over when Professor McGonagall walked in and summoned a chair. He collapsed into it putting his head in his hands. "Well Remus, have you told him?" she asked. "Minivera it … it was Snape! He did it. He was the one. Harry saw him …" said Remus forlornly. "No!" gasped Mcgonagall, "but… but Dumbledore trusted him, he assured us that Snape was on our side, he swore that he changed, he was sure." She stammered. Soon enough all of Hogwarts was in a state of the utmost despair. The room filled with shock and disbelief as the Weasleys came in to see Harry.

Finally Harry broke the silence "Remus I was under the impression that you needed to tell me something… you sounded like it was important."

" Yes er… Harry, tell me what do you remember from last night?" Asked Sirius he was scarred and looked tired. "Pain" said Harry "Lots of pain, then speed and the forbidden forest." Remus sighed and looked at Harry. "Harry the pain was Greyback he attacked you last night and you transformed, you ran into the forest and myself & Sirius chased after you and –Sorry- but we had to stun you and to bring you back here." Lupin said waiting anxiously for Harry's reaction.

"So I'm a.. a …a werewolf? " Asked Harry rhetorically. He paused for a minute, "Well at least I don't have to become anamagi now." he said joking lightly. At this Ginny who had been sitting in a corner silently looked up with tear stained eyes and smiled at her (now werewolf) boyfriend. Meanwhile Ron & Hermione gave each other knowing looks.

**See that little blue button that says review if you click it and review you'll make a girl and her teddy-bears very, very happy!**

**xoxo: jealous of ginny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola lovies**

**Thanks for being so wonderful – 48 hits on the first day!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappy …**

**Oh yeah thank you to The Girl Who Cried Wolf my very first reviewer you are pretty awesome!**

**p.s if you want to get me something for my birthday get me the Harry Potter Franchise cause I own nothing! **

Harry had been out of the hospital wing for a few days and he, Ron & Hermione were walking on the Hogwarts grounds when Hermione suddenly said "Er Harry you know… in a few weeks you're going to err.. um.. transform well um Ron & I decided that we are -and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it- but we're going to become anamagi so that we can help u transform & we know Remus & Sirius will be there but we want to help!" Harry beamed and smiled. Gushing "thank you's" and "you guy are the bests", even though he felt bad & warned them of the consequences.

He tried not to think about the transformation, but now, it wouldn't be half bad. As the full moon grew closer, Ron & Hermione trained on transforming at every free chance they got.

**Plz review! Virtual hugs to everyone who does!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter and I still don't own Harry Potter…**

Then 3 days before the full moon arrived Ron, surprisingly changed into a golden spaniel and Hermione into a stunning bald eagle, sharp & cunning. The next few days passed perfectly, as Harry spent all his free time with Ginny, having picnics besides the lake and long walks around the grounds. The sun set on the night of the full moon as Harry, Remus and Sirius(who now taught DADA in the castle) headed down to the shrieking shack. As Harry entered he was attacked by a mass of fur, it was a cat, almost exactly like a Siberian tiger only much smaller and if possible more elegant. All of them stunned & confused watched as the cat now changed into a girl, with flaming hair, who grinned at the 3 men. "Ginny!" said Harry surprised yet guiltily pleased. "Hi Harry" said Ginny amused at the stunned reactions. In the same moment Ron & Hermione walked in, now everyone except Harry was startled. "Okay, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" bellowed Sirius.

Hermione smirked and explained "We did what you did and became anamagi to help our best friend." Harry smiled at Hermione as he went to stand next to Ginny. "No, what you did was turn Hogwarts into a zoo!" said Remus although he was laughing,"Well, let's see what you all can change into?" he continued. In the same moment a big, green frog croaked and Harry looked it straight in the eye and eventually smiled,"Neville not you too?" and the boy transformed back to himself happy to be accepted. And they all laughed as the rest of the night was spent in fun and trips all over Hogwarts, and so was all the next ones. And Harry spent his transformations with the people he loved most turning it into the best time of the month.

**Thanks again for reading. I know I hate this ending too, but I have a block. **** Hopefully you guys enjoyed it even a little? I love you with all my heart. You guys are beautiful, awesome and hot, amazing people. Hope you enjoy the rest of your reading and for all you amazing authors… I hope you all become as awesomely successful as J.K. Rowling- the world's best author **

**xoxo jealousofginny**


End file.
